


Un garçon et son démon

by Nelja



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une sorte de jeu - Sebastian obéira aux moindres ordres de Ciel, et Ciel essaie de faire en sorte de se convaincre que c'est une victoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les vaines tentatives

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

Les mains de Ciel enserrent la gorge froide de Sebastian. Le démon, les yeux fermés, ne résiste pas.

Ciel a souhaité cet accord. Sebastian le sert et le protège parfaitement. Mais ses regards en coin, ses paroles ambiguës, lui interdisent d'oublier ; Ciel le hait.

Finalement ses mains crispées deviennent blanches et insensibles, ses ongles sanglants quittent le cou de Sebastian.

Le démon sourit, ouvre des yeux moqueurs. "Jeune maître, si vous souhaitez que cela fasse mal, vous devrez le demander."

Sebastian est immortel. Il possède son âme. Aucune humiliation mesquine, aucun abus, ne compenseront cela.

Néanmoins, Ciel essaiera encore.


	2. Seulement le meilleur

Aux démons compétents, les âmes ne manqueront jamais. Amoureux fous, débauchés s'imaginant déjà perdus (délicieux effets de la religion), esprits faibles aisément persuadés...

Ciel le comprend, évidemment.

"Pourquoi moi ?" Son ton est faussement léger. "Des années de servitude en valent-elles la peine ?"

Ciel regrette presque, parfois ; il aimerait que Sebastian aussi.

Mais son âme est parfaite, volonté inébranlable sans espoir, pureté tranchante sans ombre d'innocence, diamant noir qui bascule dans le mal sans cesser de le haïr...

Rien ne pourra être meilleur.

Sebastian s'amuse de voir Ciel tressaillir, sous son regard avide. "Je ne regrette rien."


	3. Capricieux

"Ne soyez pas capricieux, jeune maître."

Ciel comprend l'avertissement. Certains invités croient à sa couverture, un enfant qui vend des jouets. Donner des ordres trop durs à Sebastian en public est imprudent.

Mais il comprend aussi l'ironie et la moquerie ; ils se connaissent trop bien.

Il sourit à Sebastian. "Tu as raison." Le démon aussi comprend parfaitement ses mots en apparence aimables. "Je devrais savoir ce que je peux me permettre."

Même sans mots, les yeux de Ciel grésillent "Je te ferai payer cette honte au centuple." Le regard de Sebastien, attaché au sien, le défie, "Essayez donc."


End file.
